Charmed forever again!
by Zankou Halliwell
Summary: Depois da morte das Charmed Ones e da vinda de uma nova horda demoníaca, Chris, Wyatt e Mlinda Halliwell, filhos de Piper Halliwell, terão que aprender a viver por conta própria e a combater o novo mal que ameaça San Francisco.


**Charmed Forever... again!**

**• Parte 1 •**

→ **Capítulo 1 – A nova linhagem Halliwell.**

- Melinda? Wyatt? – Chris chamava por eles assim que entrou no hall da mansão. – Tudo limpo, querida, não tem ninguém. Venha.

Uma garota estava junto dele. Seu nome era Aura, estudante da escola de magia que os três irmãos, filhos da Piper, freqüentavam também desde um ataque mortal que quase destruiu a mansão e que, infelizmente, terminou com a vida das Charmed Ones e seus filhos, excluindo eles três, que se abrigaram na Escola durante o ataque.

- Tem certeza que não tem ninguém, Chris? – perguntava ela.

- Sim. Melinda deixou um bilhete aqui dizendo que ela e Wyatt estão no P3 cuidando de uma festa que durará a noite toda. Sente aqui no sofá, vou pegar algo para beber na cozinha.

A garota se senta e, enquanto espera ele voltar, analisa a casa. Aquele lugar foi palco de muita história. 10 anos atrás, quando Chris e seus irmãos tinham entre 14 e 16 anos, uma horda demoníaca invadiu a casa, e nem mesmo o Power of Three foi capaz de detê-los. Leo e Piper, após verem todos os seus parentes mortos, enviaram seus filhos para a Escola de Magia e encantaram o portal para que ele só reabrisse assim que tudo na mansão estivesse resolvido, não importa como. Ao conseguirem retornar, havia apenas sangue e caos. Todos mortos, demônios e bruxos. Por decisão dos Anciãos, eles seriam o novo Power of Three, e estaria sob responsabilidade deles derrotar toda essa nova horda demoníaca, sedenta por sangue.

Um grande barulho interrompe os pensamentos de Aura. Chris vem correndo ao seu encontro.

- Você ouviu isso? Veio lá de cima! Vou lá ver, e você, fique aqui! – ele sobre correndo as escadas para o sótão.

Enquanto isso, no P3...

- Wyatt, corre levar isso aqui na mesa 4! – ordenava Melinda, com a mesma voz autoritária que sua mãe tinha.

- Estou indo, calma... Melinda! – ele a vê caindo no chão, com as mãos apertando a cabeça. – Melinda, o que foi!? Diga!

- Estou sentido algo ruim. Muito ruim... – ela pára por um momento e arregala os olhos, espantada. – É o Chris, ele precisa de nós. Vamos até o quarto dos fundos e orbitamos até em casa.

- Ok, venha. Te ajudo a levantar.

Eles vão até o quarto e orbitam. Chegando à mansão, se deparam com Aura, assustada, na sala.

- Aura! – gritou Wyatt – O que você está fazendo aqui, desprotegida? Vá para um lugar seguro! Uma garota que ainda não descobriu o próprio poder, como você, não pode ficar aqui!.

- Eu ouvi uns barulhos lá em cima e o Chris subiu para ver. Mas ele ainda não desceu e eu o ouvi gritando!

Ela, assustada, correu para um canto da sala, se abaixando. Enquanto isso, Melinda já corria para subir as escadas.

Chegando lá, viu um demônio de porte grande, drenando toda a energia mágica de Chris, que estava ajoelhado no chão.

- Chris! Chris! – gritava Melinda.

Mas antes que ela pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, o demônio começou a drenar sua magia também, fazendo-a cair. Wyatt, que orbitou em frente à porta do sótão se viu sem reação ao ouvir as palavras do demônio:

- Dê-me seus poderes ou matarei seus irmãos aqui mesmo, na sua frente!

- Não, Wyatt, não faça isso! – gritavam Melinda e Chris.

Wyatt ficou estático. Não suportaria ver seus últimos parentes vivos serem brutalmente mortos. Por um breve instante buscou um modo, mesmo que absurdo, de reagir. Mas não encontrou. Era o fim.

- Pegue, mas deixe-os livres... – disse ele, sem ter outra escolha.

- Muito bem, garoto, muito bem. Você realmente sabe negociar – dizia com desdém o demônio.

Fez com ele a mesma coisa que estava fazendo com os outros dois irmãos: drenou toda sua energia mágica, retirando-lhe os poderes.

Uma sensação de tontura e dor psicológica tomava conta dos três. Era como se estivessem arrancando uma parte do corpo deles, um órgão vital. A magia era parte deles. Sempre foi.

- Hahahaha – ria o demônio -, vocês não passam de vermes. Agora estão sem poderes, sem magia! Não há nada que possam fazer. E vocês não impedirão meus planos futuros de me tornar a nova Fonte de Todo Mal! Hahahaha – ele se riu mais uma vez e desapareceu em um véu de fumaça acinzentada. Tudo aparentava estar perdido.

→ **Capítulo 2 – Órbitas mortas.**

- O que vamos fazer agora!? – o desespero e o pânico eram visíveis no rosto de Melinda. – Estamos sem magia nenhuma! Não temos nossos poderes!

- Depois pensamos nisso – disse Chris -, temos que ver como a Aura está! – ele mal terminou de falar e já descia freneticamente as escadas para a sala.

Aura estava lá, sentada no sofá com as mãos tampando o rosto. Ouvia-se um som de choro vindo dela. Certamente estava espantada.

- Hei, está tudo b... oh, não! Não! Melinda, Wyatt! Venham aqui rápido! – ele gritava o mais alto que podia.

- O que foi Chris? – perguntou sua irmã.

- Olhe isso! Ela foi ferida, sabe-se lá por quem!

Havia sangue saindo do peito e do abdome da garota manchando todo o sofá e escorrendo até o chão. Aparentemente, não havia visão mais chocante do que aquela.

- Como podemos ajudá-la, Chris? – indagou seu irmão – Estamos sem poderes e já é de madrugada. Não há nenhum lugar perto para ir.

- Mas não podemos deixá-la morrer! Ela é nossa inocente! – ele estava ficando enfurecido por seu descuido.

Enquanto os dois discutiam, Melinda forçava sua mente para achar uma saída para aquela situação. Como se já não bastasse estarem sem poderes, ainda havia uma inocente ferida em sua frente, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Ouviu-se um barulho de coisa caindo no chão que chamou a atenção dos três. Melinda olhou para baixo e Chris e Wyatt pararam de discutir. Era Aura, morta. Havia perdido muito sangue e já estava pálida, desfalecida.

- Não será necessário fazer nada... ela está... – Melinda abaixou a cabeça, deixando uma lágrima rolar de seus lindos olhos castanhos até o seu queixo.

- Não! Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Aura! – Chris gritava por ela desesperadamente, mas não obtinha resposta. – Eu não deveria ter deixado-a sozinha! É tudo culpa minha!

- Vai ver, era para ser assim – consolava Wyatt. – Você sabe, não podemos salvar todo mundo...

- Como faremos para tirar o corpo daqui? Ela merece um enterro decente e... – Melinda foi interrompida.

Um brilho estranho emanava da garota. Mas era muito familiar. Eram órbitas!

Aparentemente, a garota estava orbitando! Como isso era possível? Ela estava morta!

- Eu não estou louca, vocês viram isso?

- Ela... orbitou! – surpreendeu-se Wyatt.

- Espero que alguém esteja tomando uma atitude! – disse Chris olhando para cima, como se estivesse falando com alguma pessoa.

Os três foram para a cozinha. A sala já não parecia mais tão confortável como antes depois dos eventos de alguns minutos atrás. Toda sua beleza estava manchada de sangue e memórias ruins.

- Eu não quero parecer egoísta... mas e os nossos poderes? Ainda estamos sem eles! – disse a irmã mais nova.

Wyatt, que parecia pensativo o tempo todo, finalmente se manifestou desde que entraram no cômodo:

- Vamos até o sótão, acho que sei como resolver isso.

→ **Capítulo 3: Uma antiga solução.**

- Wyatt, o que nós estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou Chris.

- Calma, irmãozinho, já vai ver.

Wyatt abriu o Livro das Sombras. Sorte que ele se protegia magicamente contra o mal, caso contrário estaria cheio de páginas arrancadas e rasgadas. Isso se ainda estivesse inteiro. Ao invés de ir para as páginas do meio, como faziam sua mãe e suas tias quando eram vivas, ele abriu na primeira página.

- Mas esse é o feitiço para ganhar os poderes! – exclamou Melinda – Como ainda não tínhamos pensado nisso!?

- Grande idéia, Wyatt! Mas acha que vai funcionar? Talvez só tenha dado certo com a mamãe e nossas tias pois elas eram o legítimo Power of Three.

- E o que nos impede de ser um novo Power of Three? – retrucou o irmão mais velho – Afinal, somos irmãos, combatemos o mal e salvamos inocentes. Além do mais, temos todo o legado mágico da nossa família em nossas costas.

Ele passou a mão pelas palavras do feitiço, correndo cada verso com os olhos.

- Certo, sem surpresas, repitam depois de mim.

E os três irmãos falaram ao mesmo tempo, lendo naquela já conhecida página do Livro das Sombras:

_Hear now the words of the witches_

_The secret we hid in the night_

_The oldest of gods are invoked here_

_Great work of Magic is sought_

_In this night and in this hour_

_We call upon the ancient Power_

_Give your power to we brothers three_

_We want the Power!_

_Give us the Power!_

Três luzes brilhantes e muito brancas surgiram de dentro da página do livro e atingiram cada uma a um irmão. Eles se desequilibraram pelo impacto e fizeram cara de espanto.

- Será que deu certo? – perguntou Melinda.

- Ativa seu campo de força, Wyatt.

O rapaz tentou. Fez um esforço que nem ele mesmo achou que seria capaz. Nada aconteceu.

**• Parte 2 •**

_A partir daqui, o método que eu usarei para escrever a fic mudará._

_O diálogo das personagens não mais será narrado em 3ª pessoa, mas sim por elas mesmas._

→ **Capítulo 4: Feitiço antigo, poderes novos.**

**Wyatt:** Por que não consigo ativar meu escudo?

**Melinda:** Calma! Deve haver alguma explicação! Talvez o feitiço não tenha funcionado muito bem e...

**Wyatt:** Como não funcionou? Nós três vimos as luzes nos atingindo! Impossível não ter funcionado!

**Chris:** Você sempre foi o mais nervosinho, não? Acho que sei o que aconteceu.

**Wyatt:** O que foi então, espertão?

**Chris:** Pensem, se o feitiço que usamos é antigo e já foi utilizado pela mamãe e por nossas tias, então é óbvio que nós recebemos os mesmos poderes que elas.

**Melinda:** Chris, não tem nada de óbvio aí. De onde você tirou essa conclusão?

**Chris:** A profecia da Melinda Warren, nossa ancestral, dizia que três irmãs, após fazer o feitiço que está na primeira página do Livro, receberiam os poderes dela. E ela, por sua vez, tinha o poder de ter premonições, igual à tia Phoebe, o de imobilização molecular, igual à mamãe, e o de telecinese, igual à tia Prue.

**Wyatt:** Ta, e daí?

**Chris:** E daí que...

**Melinda:** Nós recebemos esses mesmos poderes! Entendi agora!

**Wyatt:** E como nós vamos nos virar com esses poderes? Nem estamos acostumados com eles!

**Chris:** Bom, o antigo Power of Three soube lidar muito bem com eles, então nós também saberemos.

_(Melinda jogou os braços para frente, na tentativa de ver se, depois do feitiço, havia recebido o poder de Prue)_

**Melinda:** Bom, já vi que estou sem telecinese. Droga, aquele demônio maldito tinha que tirar nossos poderes! E bem que eu poderia ter recebido telecinese, afinal, já estou acostumada mesmo.

**Chris: **Será que fui eu que recebi o poder da tia Prue?

_(Chris mira em um vaso apoiado em uma mesa e joga os braços para frente. O vaso sai voando para o outro lado do sótão. Chris dá um pulo de felicidade)_

**Chris:** Aee! Que sorte que continuo com o meu poder!

**Wyatt: **Haha, engraçadinho. Agora vai ficar se gabando porque tem um poder com o qual já está acostumado.

**Melinda: **Wyatt, pega um caco do vaso que o Chris quebrou e joga para cima. Quero ver se consigo congelar.

_(Wyatt faz o que a irmã pede e joga o caco para cima. Melinda faz o mesmo movimento que Piper fazia para congelar e...)_

**Melinda: **Peguei o poder da mamãe! Peguei o poder da mamãe!

**Wyatt: **Já vi que me sobraram as premonições...

**Chris: **Wyatt, não faça pouco caso dos poderes da tia Phoebe. Se não fossem eles, eu não teria nascido. Você sabe muito bem que eles foram extremamente úteis quando eu fui para o futuro te salvar, seu bebezinho ingrato!

_(Os três irmãos riram. Wyatt sentou-se no sofá)_

**Wyatt: **É... você tem razão. Com o tempo eu vou aprender a lidar com esse poder, tenho certeza.

**Melinda: **Ei... to com uma sensação estranha. Parece que tem uma outra pessoa aqui querendo...

_(Os três são surpreendidos por alguém que entra orbitando no sótão. Não era uma, mas sim duas órbitas, uma ao lado da outra. Era Aura, e trazia ao seu lado um Ancião)_

**Chris: **Aura!?


End file.
